A Tired Sigh
by Anestshia
Summary: An IkkakuKira Drabble that got a little out of hand, WARNING, this story Contains explicit YAOI, please do not read if you do not like.


Additional warning, this story contains explicit YAOI, if you do not like that, please turn back now.

* * *

It all started with a sigh, it wasn't a sexual sigh, it wasn't even a suggestive sigh, it was just a tired sigh. That was why Kira Izuru could not figure out how he had ended up trapped under the strong, angular body of Madaramane Ikkaku, his wrists pinned to the bed by large hands and a hot, wet mouth sucking and biting at his neck. He could not understand why being pinned by this larger man made him feel the safest and the freest that he had in years or why he couldn't stop himself from hardening from the stimulation. He could also not understand why he was not scared, why he did not shrink back from the touch of the man above him. He had always been scared, he had always been withdrawn, he had never arched up against the body above him to give himself much needed friction to his cock or cried out from the feeling of sharp teeth making a bruise on his shoulder.

He had never felt so alive, he had never felt so wholly wanted and he found out that he liked the feeling…no, he loved the feeling and he couldn't get enough. He couldn't get enough even when his fingernails scratched for purchase on Ikkaku's back and his whole body tensed from the feeling of being touched so gently but forcefully at the same time. He only wanted more when he felt Ikkaku strip off the rest of his clothes and that hot, wet mouth slide down over his cock and suck hard. He needed more when he felt that coiling in his gut that signaled his release and he groaned out loud when he felt Ikkaku retreat without taking him to that sweet release.

But then he could only moan as he felt two of the fingers from those big hands slide into him, stretching him quickly and efficiently. He felt like a god, finally someone was treating him like he wouldn't break. Then he screamed as Ikkaku lifted his legs and thrust inside him only stopping when he was buried to the hilt and groaning from his own overtaxed sensations. Then all he could feel was that big, hard manhood pumping in and out of him, stretching him to his limits and making him feel better than he had in years. He couldn't stop himself from wanting more as one of Ikkaku's hands wrapped around his own weeping erection and stroked making him scratch his nails down the hard body above him as he cried out and the coil in his stomach snapped, his hot release forcing it's way out of his cock to coat the two bodies.

Then he couldn't even see past the stars in his vision as he felt the body above him shudder and groan as Ikkaku released his own scalding release into the body below. He couldn't even think as his legs were lowered back to the bed and Ikkaku's body came to rest beside him. At the moment he found that he didn't care, he didn't care if he was supposed to be scared, he didn't care about the consequences, all he cared about was the lingering feeling of his orgasm and the warmth of the body beside him as he curled around it and was caught in a strong embrace. He didn't understand how a tired sigh had started all of this and he found himself not caring…as long as it happened again.

* * *

Kira found that in the morning, he did care, he cared about a lot of things. What he didn't care about was the sticky mess on his stomach or the spearing pain he felt when he tried to sit up on his bed. All he cared about was when he looked down at the sun drenched spot beside him and Ikkaku was gone. It made him wonder if he had done something wrong, if he had somehow not pleased the other man, These thought had Kira spiraling into the same pit of depression he had been in since his captain had turned into a traitor.

He slowly stood from the bed and gingerly walked towards the bathroom in his apartment his mind spiraling through all the possibilities on why Ikkaku had left, why he hadn't even woken him up to say goodbye or kiss him tenderly on the forehead like he had the night before. He slid open the door to his bathroom never even glancing up as his preoccupied mind tried to figure it all out. He didn't even register the sound of softly running water or the unfamiliar scent. Kira didn't notice the presence of the person in his bathroom until he ran into a solid chest and stumbled back until he was caught in the same strong embrace that had held him the night before. He didn't even register when a slow rumble of laughter and a good morning were spoken he just threw his arms around the body holding him and pressed his lips to Ikkaku's in and hungry kiss.

Then he was caught again, trapped in the sensation of being dominated by Ikkaku, he let himself be devoured as he slid his hands up the toned chest in front of him only grunting softly as Ikkaku's hands grabbed his hips and jerked him forward. Then Kira felt his eyes shut and his world shut off. He stopped caring about being late to the captains meeting or even attending the lieutenants meeting at all. He stopped caring about his depression and shyness and just felt. He felt Ikkaku's big hands grab his ass and pull him closer to grind them together. He felt Ikkaku's tongue invade his mouth licking him in places that he never knew would feel so good, cutting off all his reasoning skills and he couldn't even start to care about the world outside his four walls. Then Ikkaku let him go. He startled slightly then looked up at the man in front of him just to see a grin cross Ikkaku's face and feel Ikkaku's fingers trail up his stomach and chest.

" Mmm, Koi, I believe we need to get you cleaned up before we do anything else, hmm?" Ikkaku murmured licking his teeth sending Kira another grin. " Maybe brush our teeth before another kiss like that."

Kira could feel his cheeks darken as he looked down at the white mess still on his stomach and chest and then blushed an even deeper shade of red when he thought about how he had just kissed Ikkaku, like a lover who takes it for granted. Was that what they were? Lovers? Or was this just some type of one night stand? But, did one night stands stay till the morning ? Did they suggest brushing their teeth before they kissed again? Did they…

" Woah, Earth to Kira, is that a no on brushing the teeth?" Kira vaguely heard Ikkaku say as his mind wandered. He glanced up to see Ikkaku looking at him with a questioning look then saw realization pass over his face as Ikkaku pulled Kira back into his arms sealing their lips back together in a very passionate but closed mouth kiss. Kira felt his eyes close as Ikkaku pulled back slightly breathing against Kira's lips as he quietly spoke to him, his arms tightening on Kira's shoulders as he spoke each word.

" I have to tell you Kira, I am a very jealous man. This was not just a casual fuck, we will not cross ways then leave to never come back together. We are lovers now, Kira." Ikkaku spoke as he moved his mouth to Kira's ear, his warm breath ghosting over the shell as he continued to speak. " I am never going to let you fall again Kira, I'll be here for you so that you never have to sigh like that again. I will never leave you Kira." Ikkaku spoke these words into Kira's ear before he pulled away and put on his usual shit-eating grin. "Now, how about we brush our teeth, hmmm?"

Kira tried to process it all. Apparently he was right and this had not been a one night stand but he was still confused. Lovers? When had they become lovers? Never leave him? When had Ikkaku started feeling all of this and why? Why…he didn't deserve it…he couldn't even keep his own captain from being a traitor…he couldn't…he didn't care. He found that he didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be alone, that he didn't deserve it because, goddamnit, he did deserve something and he decided that he was going to keep this. Kira felt himself start to laugh and looked up at Ikkaku and grinned.

" Are you sure you can handle me? Hmmm? Kaku?" Kira couldn't stop from laughing even harder as he saw the stupefied expression on Ikkaku's face. Then, he wasn't ready at all for when Ikkaku picked him up, clothes and all, and pushed him up against the shower wall under the spray and just grinned at him.

" Why don't we figure that out, hmm Kiki?" Ikkaku said before pushing Kira's clothes off and closing his mouth over Kira's neck biting down hard. This is how Kira found out that Ikkaku could handle him, god how he could handle him.

Now all Kira was worried about was if he could handle Ikkaku.

* * *

AN:This is just short drabble with Kira and Ikkaku. I have never written a fanfic alone before and i have never ever written any type of smut so please go easy on me.

This fic was writtin for me cause really there isn't enough of this pairing and i love them but if you are a fellow KiraIkkaku lover, please tell me.

I do not have a beta, so there may be some misspelled words and things like that, sorry.

Also, please tell me if there is anything you think could make this story better or just what you think about it, Thanls for reading!!


End file.
